


The Alternate Ending Project

by ScottishAngel



Series: The Alternate Ending Project [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishAngel/pseuds/ScottishAngel
Summary: Chapter 1 is for bad-wolfiesPrompt: After Chuck guys and Eileen live in bunker for at least 2 years while Dean obsessively looks for Cas, has an eventual breakdown in front of Sam about the confession and everything Cas said before dying, is unable to tell Sam how he is feeling but Sam helps him find and rescue Cas and proudly observes Dean finally speaking his truth to Cas as he hungrily hugs him and headbumps him holding his cheeks with both hands crying, no kiss, then Sam awkwardly suggest going home.Rating: TeenShip: Cas/Dean and Sam/EileenTags: Dean, Cas, Sam, Eileen, Post s15e19, AU-alternate ending
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: The Alternate Ending Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Alternate Ending Project

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is for bad-wolfies
> 
> Prompt: After Chuck guys and Eileen live in bunker for at least 2 years while Dean obsessively looks for Cas, has an eventual breakdown in front of Sam about the confession and everything Cas said before dying, is unable to tell Sam how he is feeling but Sam helps him find and rescue Cas and proudly observes Dean finally speaking his truth to Cas as he hungrily hugs him and headbumps him holding his cheeks with both hands crying, no kiss, then Sam awkwardly suggest going home.
> 
> Rating: Teen
> 
> Ship: Cas/Dean and Sam/Eileen
> 
> Tags: Dean, Cas, Sam, Eileen, Post s15e19, AU-alternate ending

When they found Elieen, Dean couldn’t bear it. He watched from the distance as the pair embraced and uttered whispered words of love. He was happy of course, that Sam had her, that she could fill the void left by Jack, and C…, and by everyone else they lost. Dean let them have their happiness, and Sam deserved it. Jack had given Sam his peace and happiness; why not Dean?

It wasn’t long after the reunion and return of humanity to earth that Dean knew Cas wasn’t just going to come back, and honestly when were things ever that simple for him? He knew he was going to have to spend every second researching and chasing leads to get the angel home. Every night Cas’s speech played through his dreams—more like nightmares now.

_“You changed me, Dean.” “Goodbye, Dean.” “I love you”_

Every night he lived the confession again. Every night he wished he had been able to speak, able to tell Cas he could have what he wanted. He wanted him too. He wished he could say those three words back to his best friend.

It wasn’t until the day, several months after Jack set the world in order when Sam found Dean drunk off his face and buried in books the brothers decided to start the hunt for their angel again. Dean had read through most of the library by then and still had nothing. Sam and Eileen would often sit with him in the library, scouring footnotes or deeply buried websites, looking for any mention of the empty or any summoning spells that might be powerful enough to bring him back.

One of these days, exactly 18 months into their search, Sam had started to lose faith. Dean knew; he could tell by Sam’s wandering eyes and near constant yawns. With each one he feels his spirit break a little bit more. He knows Sam just wants to be happy, and he is now with Eileen, but that hurts Dean so much more knowing his happiness is gone.

“I can’t do this, Sammy. I can’t man.” Dean’s eyes fix on his brother, pleading and brimming with tears.

“Hey, Dean. We will find something.” Sam sees the sadness and fear filling his brother, and immediately rushes to his side. “Dean. Look at me. It’s okay. We’ll find him.”

“Sam. I can’t…” Dean takes a breath that feels like it lasts an eternity. “He told me he loved me.” He doesn’t look at his brother. “He told me he loved me and I stood there and he was taken and I did nothing.”

Sam lets out a breath. “Wow. Dean.” He pulls his brother into a hug.

“I let him die.” Dean chokes out a broken sob before completely collapsing into tears in Sam’s arms.

“It’s okay. Dean. I’ve got you.” The pair hug each other for was feels like hours, Dean breaking down then getting a hold of himself only to think of Cas again and cascade back into sobs until Eileen finds them.

“You guys okay?” She asks and signs for Sam to nod.

“Dean, come on. We can do this.” Sam smiles at Dean, who finally manages to nod and sit up again. “Um, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you really not know? About Cas I mean.” There’s caution in his eyes as he worries Dean might have another outburst.

“No. Not fully at least. I mean Cas, Cas was a weird dude. I didn’t think he was capable of that kind of emotion, you know?"

“Yeah. I get it. And do yo-” Dean cuts him off with a look that tells Sam not to open that door until they know if they can rescue their friend.

“Sam!” Brown hair pops up from a buried bookshelf. “Sam, is this yours?” She brings an old leather-bound text to the man table, it’s dusty but the symbols on it are unmistakable. It’s one of Rowena’s texts that must have been shoved aside in the scramble to kill God. Dean snatches it out of her hands, immediately flipping through the worn pages. He smiles.

“Sam, kiss your girlfriend.” The page he stopped on was a summoning ritual that might just be powerful enough to pull their friend out of his slumber.

\----

It took the trio months to find all the ingredients needed to complete the spell. They had to beg, borrow, and steal items from across the country—assuredly painting several targets on their backs in the process. They had almost everything, except an item connected to the person they were summoning.

“What now?” The crestfallen couple glance at Dean, who is in the process of tearing apart his bedroom.

“I know I have it here. I have to have it here.” A shirt is thrown blindly, landing on Eileen’s head with a mild whack. “Ah-Ha!” He pulls out a long silver blade from a forgotten duffel.

“Is that?”

“Yes. It’s Cas’s angel blade. I’ve had it since the last time he turned human, he gave it to me to protect us. This will work right?”

“Yeah, it should. Come on then. We’ve got work to do.”

The spell comes together quickly, a pentagram here, a bit of blood there, and they are all set. Sam starts reading and Dean holds the blade tight to his chest, blood from his hand dripping off the tip.

“Okay, Dean? As I read this last section you have to manifest the subject in their purest form. Okay?”

“What the hell does that mean? Picture him?”

“I think it needs to be stronger,” he squints at the text, “it says that the connection must be made through body and soul. So talk to him maybe?”

“Okay…” Sam picks up his chanting and Dean closes his eyes.

“Okay. Cas it’s been a long time since I’ve prayed to you like this but here goes nothing. Do you remember that day you walked into the barn? Bobby and I were scared, shitless man. You came in and changed our world, you changed my world. Angels weren’t supposed to be a thing, and they certainly weren’t supposed to save me. You were right—on that first day. I didn’t think I deserved to be saved. Most of the time I still don’t. But, man, that didn’t matter to you. You just kept coming back, and fighting with us, and saving me, over and over and over.”

He hears the spell start to tingle, the air vibrating around them.

“Cas, that first day. You changed me too. I cared about you man. You became part of the family, you became my best—hell my only friend. I never should have left you all those times, and I never should have let you go. Then or now. Castiel I-”

There's a spark that flies through the air and suddenly.

“Hello, Dean” Everything snaps into focus.

“Cas.” Dean snaps his arms around the angel, blade falling to the floor. Cas lifts his arms and the too are lost in time. Dean lets everything he’s held in for so, so many years out into that hug. He holds Cas with the longing he’s denied himself for a decade. “I love you.”

Cas pulls back slightly, blue connecting with green for the first time. Heaven and Earth collide into one shared spark. Dean presses his forehead to Cas’s.

“I love you too Castiel. I didn’t get to say it before—couldn’t say it before. You’re my happiness too.” The pair are lost in each other, every word, every thought, every feeling that had been left unsaid now being spoken between them.

“Uhhum.” Blue and Green turn to Sam. “Do you guys want to go home or something?” There’s a smile on his face.

Dean grabs Cas’s hand, pulling him towards Baby.

“Yeah. That’d be good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So this work is in conjunction with @unforth (that's their user here and on Tumblr). 
> 
> I loved the idea of writing the endings others wanted to see, so I'll be posting those as we go. Each chapter will be the response to a prompt. For more go check out @unforth on here and tumblr for some amazing work or check out my tumblr, @literaturely-a-mess! 
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
